1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot moving along a moving rail and transferring an article,
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor package is manufactured by producing a wafer in a semiconductor manufacturing process and inputting the produced wafer into the next production step.
In this case, the produced water is not input into just the next step but is stored for a predetermined time and then sequentially transferred to the next step as needed. Therefore, a facility for storing a waiting wafer is required. The storage facility is installed on the ground of the semiconductor factory, and therefore may take up a large space.
As a solution of the problem, a temporary storage facility for the wafer may be installed around a moving path of a robot transferring the wafer. However, the temporary storage facility may store only a small quantity of wafer for a while.
Therefore; a method for improving the temporary storage facility as an integrated facility for storing and. handling a large amount of wafers may be considered. In this case, an improved robot capable of efficiently transferring a wafer within the integrated facility is also required.